If the ever more stringent regulations for motor vehicle emissions are to be met, it is necessary for the fuel combustion proceeding in internal combustion engines to be shaped, via injection courses that can be varied, in such a way that an optimal course of combustion in terms of emissions can be achieved. This requires an injection system that is equipped with actuating devices that have the shortest possible response times and that impose precisely defined stroke paths on the control valves of a control module in injection systems. High demands in terms of durability and operational reliability must be made of these actuating devices.